


Well I don't know if all boy scouts are gays...

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Camp AU, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, SMUT!, Smut, scouting au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:40:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“So not only did you find a fit guy on the first day of camp but now he’s chosen you to sleep with him?” Zayn looks rather incredulous as we walk over to our tent so I can remove my bags from it but I try to play it cool.</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>"We're not sleeping together, Zee, I'm just going to be sharing a tent with him."</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Well I don't know if all boy scouts are gays...

**Author's Note:**

> So, um, this was the first Larry smut I ever wrote, and at the time I was fairly convinced I was going to hell for it... To be honest I still am, but oh well! :P

Harry walks towards the sun-drenched campsite after having waved goodbye to his mother, the straps of his large green holdall cutting into his hands. After 8 years of Scouting Harry’s quite used to the locations they use for their weekends away, but this is his first time camping here and Harry can’t help but notice that the area is really rather beautiful, with a rolling green hill leading up to a wooded area and cut through by a small stream.

Spotting a tanned boy over by the mess hall, Harry run over to take him in a headlock. However Zayn is too quick for his lethargic reflexes so he quickly throws the lump of boy off of him before turning around to glare at whoever has dared to try and attack him. When he sees Harry’s grinning face he also breaks into a smile and they take each other in an amicable hug, forgetting the younger boy’s attempt to ambush him immediately.

“Hey there, Hazza!” he punches him on the arm playfully after they break apart.

"Hiya," Harry replies as they pick up their bags and continue the conversation whilst making their way towards the field where they're supposed to be setting up their tent for the week. "So, how was Spain?"

Eyes lighting up with the memories, the older boy proceeds to tell him all about his summer holidays in typical Zayn fashion: mentioning nothing about actual events and everything about his social life.

"Oh yeah, mate, it was epic! We were always on the beach for the whole two weeks and once they stayed up until 2 in the morning at this campfire party and the girls -" But Harry's not listening anymore because right now the most gorgeous boy in the world is walking past them.

It feels like a scene out of a crappy teen movie as Harry feels himself staring at this tanned, blue eyed young man who strolls by casually, flanked by a blonde teenager with a manic grin, and clearly oblivious to his gawping. Just then he turns his head to say something to his younger-looking friend and their eyes meet suddenly - although they both keep on walking Harry can almost feel him pause, his aquamarine orbs focused directly on his emerald green ones, before flashing him what seems to be a perfect smile.

Harry wants to beam back to avoid continuing looking like an utter fool, but then the boy past them; Zayn has turned towards him confusedly when he realised Harry was no longer listening to his anecdotes and now he turns with him to track the beautiful boy's progress down the hill. Grinning like a Cheshire cat he rotates back to him with a knowing look.

"Close your mouth, Styles, or a fly might come in," he nudges him in the side. "Looks like someone's found some camp eye-candy"

"Shut up!"

Knowing a blush is rising in his cheeks, Harry starts to walk again to escape his teasing comments but his mind still has the image of the older youth stuck in it. Who _was_ that?

***

When all the Explorers at the camp have arrived, they assemble in the hall where Harry just happens to spot the attractive young man opposite him in the circle. They've already set up the tents and placed their bags in them - Harry's sharing with Zayn and a boy called Jack who he doesn't know too well - so now there's the obligatory lecture from one of the leaders before they can start unpacking and camp proper can begin.

As Harry zones out of the lists of rules, chores and other such boring trivia, he focuses instead on the brunette across from him who is talking to the blonde boy again and another teenager under his breath so as not to be told off by the adults present. While Harry's watching, the tallest of the three of them (a dark haired lad with deep brown eyes) looks up straight at him, making him duck his head in embarrassment at being caught staring.

In his peripheral vision, Harry sees him nodding and stepping back to walk around the circle; Harry's still looking down when he stops next to him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey, it's Harry isn't it?" Harry’s surprise must be evident because the older boy quickly explains. "I used to help out at your Scouts sometimes, that's how I know your name. Look, the thing is, my friend Niall, the blonde one," here he gestures over to his friends who are watching expectantly, "has decided he wants to share a tent with me, so Louis was wondering if you wanted to share with him."

"Why me?"

Part of Harry wishes he could be more willing to be spontaneous but it seems like an obvious enough question. Harry don't even know who this Louis is after all!

To his surprise the older boy begins to blush as he stammers a reply in a manner that makes it clear he's terrible at lying.

"Er, I don't know, you'll have to ask him..."

"Fine." Deciding to be adventurous for once Harry cuts through the older boy’s babbling with an amicable nod. "Who's Louis then?"

The other lad smiles in relief then gestures once again to the two boys he was standing with earlier while aiming them a thumbs up at the same time.

"Oh he's the one with brown hair next to Niall, wearing stripes."

From the moment he starts to talk, Harry’s heart begins to beat faster as he realises how lucky he’s suddenly become. Louis is, of course, mystery boy.

***

"So not only did you find a fit guy on the first day of camp but now he's chosen you to sleep with him?"

Zayn looks rather incredulous as they walk over to their tent so Harry can remove his bags from it, but the younger boy tries to play it cool.

"We're not sleeping together, Zee, I'm just going to be sharing a tent with him."

"Oh come on!" Obviously Zayn's not going to let him brush the subject off so easily, however, for he turns towards his friend with a raised eyebrow before continuing. "A boy you don't even know catches you getting an eyeful of him and then he asks his mate to invite you to spend a week practically sharing a bed with him: he definitely wants more than someone to stop him getting nightmares!"

In his head Harry can't help but agree with Zayn’s statement, but outwardly he makes a point of shaking his head emphatically.

"Just because you've got sex on the brain doesn't mean we all do," Harry tells him in what he hopes is a convincing manner. "There isn't an ulterior motive to everything you know!"

By this time they've reached their tent and Harry's about to have to get down on his knees and dirty up his new skinny jeans to unzip the porch when Louis is suddenly walking past in his strange yet attractive combination of suspenders and wellies.

Noticing Harry’s slight predicament he smiles at them and proceeds to bend over and scramble for the zip himself.

"Let me do that for you," he tells them, as though it's perfectly normal for him to be waggling his extremely attractive looking arse almost in Harry’s face while he pulls the zip upwards to open the tent. Harry’s hardly complaining about the view, however, despite the slightly odd circumstances.

All too soon Louis stands upright again and has to lean again Harry for a second to regain his balance. The touch of his hand against Harry’s bare forearm is like fire, but instead of pain a shiver runs through him at the feeling.

"There you go," smiles the older boy. Then he's strolling off towards his own shelter with a wink over his shoulder at them, leaving Harry slightly stunned but undoubtedly a little turned on.

"Sure," laughs Zayn who is pulling back the flap of canvas between them and the inside of the tent. "His intentions are _totally_ innocent!" And for once Harry thinks he might be right.

***

After a fairly exhausting day at camp Harry's strangely not that tired when he arrives back at his tent. He and Zayn have spent the afternoon hanging out and doing activities with Louis, Niall and the other boy, Liam, so it's fair to say Harry's already got to know them all quite well. They’re all good guys – Niall’s laugh is as raucous and hilarious as he is, Liam is possibly the kindest human being in existence, and Louis is... Harry isn’t sure words exist to describe how perfect Louis is, or if they do he’s never been taught them.

Opening the canvas door, Harry sees his 'room-mate' has already got changed into nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, and it's hard not to stare at his muscular chest while Harry kick off his shoes and scramble into the pod area where their sleeping bags are laid out neatly.

"Hi there," Louis smiles, and Harry grins back a little nervously when he realises he'll have to broach the subject of clothing. Zayn’s known him and his nude habits since he was five, but he doubts he can just spring it upon Louis without fair warning. 

"Um, Louis, I, er... I tend to sleep naked, does that bother you?" For a moment Harry swears Louis’ smile grows wider before he replies nonchalantly.

"Not at all."

At that Harry slides under his blanket and strips off, unusually too self-conscious to let anyone else see him naked. However Louis just continues to chatter while Harry removes his clothes and Harry joins in occasionally before flopping onto his back on top of his sleeping bag when he's done.

There's quiet for a moment which Harry feel the need to quickly break however then Louis speaks again.

"Hey, Harry, have you got a girlfriend?" The way he asks is slightly forcedly casual but Harry still gulps with nerves as he replies.

"N-no, not at the moment. How about you?"

Laughing quietly so as not to wake the other tents' inhabitants, Louis props himself up on his elbow and cocks his eyebrow at him.

"Really? Do you honestly think I'd ever have a girlfriend?"

Although his tone is light and joking, the tension under the canvas has gone up a notch at his statement - a shiver of anticipation tingles down Harry’s spine, and he had to remind himself firmly that he’s supposed to be in the closet for everyone bar Zayn.

"Why not?" Harry asks, feigning ignorance, but this simply causes Louis to lean even closer to him, an emotion Harry don't recognise in his eyes. For what feels like hours but is probably no more than a minute he stays staring at him while the silence grows deeper and the tension grows more palpable with every second. When he replies his voice is slightly husky which makes Harry feel rather strange.

"Does this answer your question?"

At first Harry's confused, however then he feels Louis’ lips against his and everything makes sense. He's kissing him. Louis is kissing him! It's firm yet his lips are amazingly soft, almost like a girls. But this is nothing like the numerous disappointing embraces Harry's had with girls in his relatively short lifetime. It's clearly so much better that Harry can't help but kiss him back with similar force.

Their mouths crash together as though searching for something within one another, and when Louis sweeps his tongue along Harry’s bottom lip, the younger boy feel like he would fall over if it wasn't for the fact he’s already lying down.

Letting his mouth open immediately, Harry then feels Louis tentatively poke his tongue inside before realising that Harry's perfectly willing for him to do so and becoming less gentle in his explorations of the contours of his mouth. Eventually Harry regains enough composure to respond by moving his own tongue and both muscles begin a battle for dominance between their mouths that no one has really won when the older boy eventually pulls away for air. 

"Wow, Hazza!" he gasps. Nodding in agreement, Harry lean forwards in expectation of another kiss but is surprised and disappointed that Louis begins to laugh.

"What is it?" Harry moans, causing him to stop laughing as he senses his discomfort and splutters out a reply.

"Sorry," now for some reason he stares pointedly at the blanket near Harry’s crotch. "It just looks like you got a bit excited, huh?"

Already half knowing what he'll find there, Harry glances down to see a semi-erect boner poking through the thin material: he was too caught up in their embrace to even realise he was getting a hard on! His cheeks burn from embarrassment and Harry turns away from Louis, certain he’s ruined the moment with his stupidly raging hormones. No doubt Louis now thinks Harry'm just some stupid idiotic kid who can't keep his sexual urges under control.

To his surprise, however, Louis actually leans over so his chin is almost resting on his shoulder.

"It's alright, Harry," he whispers in his ear in a tone that is less angry than, well, seductive. "After all, isn't that the desired effect for him to be having in these circumstances?"

A smile is creeping back onto his face as Harry rolls back to face Louis with a misleadingly innocent look in his eyes.

"Really?" Harry asks, hardly daring to think that maybe, just maybe, Louis wants this as much as Harry clearly does.

The fact that Louis is two years older than him and they've only known each other for less than a day doesn't seem to matter anymore, because no one's ever made him feel like this before, and Harry really don't want whatever it is they're doing to stop.

"Mhm," he hums with a nod before leaning forward to kiss him again. Less hesitantly than before, he pokes his tongue into his mouth, causing their rather passionate kissing to begin again, but it's him who pulls back in surprise this time when Louis places a hand over his erection and squeezes gently.

"Oh!" Gasping out of shock rather than indignation, Harry jump a little in his seat which makes Louis open his eyes to look at him, scandalised.

"I'm so sorry," he apologises profusely, backing away in the manner of someone trying to calm a startled rabbit. "I shouldn't have done that - I mean, if you're not ready..."

It’s Harry’s turn to comfort Louis by reaching out an arm to pat his shoulder while interrupting his train of babbling.

"No Louis, it's fine: I was just surprised, that's all! I am ready. I want this."

Uncertainty is obvious in Louis’ eyes as he looks into Harry’s green ones, but his next word (despite sounding kind of desperate to his ears) seems to convince him to continue.

"Please?"

"OK," it sounds as though Louis is working things out in his head as he goes along, however Harry's too busy sighing with relief at his positive response to care. "But Harry need to ask you something... Um, are you a virgin?"

For the second time tonight Harry’s cheeks flash scarlet, making any chance of denying the truth impossible. Harry nods in embarrassment, which turns to excitement again when Louis raises a hand to cup his burning face.

"That's alright, Harry thought as much, but I'm going to talk you through everything beforehand so you can always say no, okay?"

"Whatever!" Harry sighs and Louis chuckles at his impatience. "OK, here goes."

Then he's kissing him again and it's all rainbows and fireworks in Harry’s head because, God, Louis’ so perfect, and when he cautiously moves his hand to his hard on the younger boy doesn't flinch ,but instead enjoys the pleasure that's running through his body.

Becoming more confident, Louis throws back the blanket to finally reveal Harry’s naked form. His eyes widen a little when he sees his cock and he whistles under his breath before asking him jokingly,

"Are you sure you're only 14?"

But Harry's too anxious for Louis to touch him again to reply, which the older teen seems to realise because he immediately proceeds to wrap his petite hand around Harry’s ever more erect dick, eliciting a moan from his mouth that he quickly hushes.

"Other campers, Haz," Louis reminds him with a kiss to silence his further groans as he continues to give him his first ever hand job. Harry’s noises of appreciation seem to encourage him to go further - he grasps at the length and pumps his hand up and down it confidently while flicking his thumb over the head to make Harry moan even louder into his mouth. It feels amazing!

"Louis!" Harry whines when they surface for air, and the familiar tingling sensation begins in his stomach. "I want more!"

Sounding like a whiny kid probably isn't the sexiest thing in the world but Harry's so desperate for something else before he inevitably orgasms that he doesn't care.

"Are you sure?"

Once again Louis looks deep into Harry’s eyes, seemingly in order to check that he knows what he’s saying, however when Harry nods (which is a little awkward because he’s also trying to buck his hips against his hands that have stopped moving) Louis smiles in a way that's definitely seductive and starts to move down in the tent until his face is near his crotch.

“I'd ask if you want him to stop now but I'm guessing the answer is no," he quips, and Harry’s quiet laughter swiftly turns to a gasp when he licks the skin of the younger boy’s exposed thighs. After a few seconds Harry's desperate for the feeling of his mouth on his erection, so it's a relief when Louis finally takes the tip between his lips and sucks.

Gradually he takes in the whole of his length by hollowing out his cheeks, yet by this point the sensations flooding Harry’s body are so mind-blowing that he can't concentrate on what Louis’ actually doing, only how it makes him feel. His mouth and throat are amazingly velvety, which feels wonderful around Harry’s erect cock, whereas his tongue is swirling around and tracing patterns on it.

It's all almost too much for Harry’s inexperienced body and the growing heat in his stomach quickly overflows as he feels himself begin to orgasm.

"Oh his God, Louis!" Harry groans far too loudly, but he doesn't care because he coming and, fuck, Louis' amazing, and the sparks erupt behind his eyes while the older boy swallows the semen that Harry ejaculates with the loudest moan so far. "Fuck, fuck, Louis!"

Glancing up from where he's been focused on Harry’s now softening length, Louis winks at him with one last swallow before detaching himself and moving himself so they’re lying next to each other once again.

"Not yet, Hazza," he tells him jokingly. "I think you've probably woken enough people up tonight already without them having to listen to that!"

"Whoops," slightly ashamed at his lack of control, Harry drops his gaze and looks down, but then Louis pulls him into a kiss and nothing matters any more.

Tasting himself on his lips and tongue is a little gross, however the embrace is clearly passionate - Harry can feel Louis’ boner poking into his stomach as he wraps his arms around his bare back to hold him closer.

"Do you want him to fix that for you?" Harry mutters into his mouth while thrusting his thigh up towards Louis’ crotch to make him moan this time.

"Yeah!" Louis groans, biting down on his bottom lip in an attempt to stay quiet.

It feels good to be the one in control now as Harry cautiously kisses his way down Louis' jawline, and then is suddenly overtaken by the urge to bite down into his perfect tanned skin. Worried he may have hurt Louis too much, Harry glances up to check his expression, but judging from the noises of pleasure escaping from the other boy’s mouth his actions have had the opposite effect. 

"Come on, Harry!"

Pleading with him proves surprisingly arousing and effective so Harry moves his significantly larger hands under Louis’ boxers and towards his now fully erect cock. Harry’s fingers grip the waistband of Louis’ underwear and slide it down to his knees before leaping back to his hard on when he whines at the lack of contact.

Not exactly an expert in giving hand jobs, Harry tries to think about what Harry enjoys when wanking himself off, and end up pumping one hand up and down Louis’ erection while the other cups and plays with his balls. This appears to do the trick because Louis bucks his hips to create more friction, clamping his mouth shut but unable to prevent a slight whimper of pleasure from breaking through. After a few minutes his breathing becomes more ragged so they can both tell his orgasm is approaching fast.

"Gonna come, Haz," he tells him ineloquently through various moans (the attempts to remain quiet having long since been abandoned) however then Harry’s instincts kick in and he yelps,

"Not in the tent, you're not!"

Before Harry know what he’s doing, he’s scrambled down so that his mouth has replaced the position of his hands; he starts to suck on Louis’ erection without thinking, which finally tips the older boy over the edge.

Suddenly Louis bucks his hips so the tip brushes the back of his throat and triggers Harry’s gag reflex, but it's too late because now he's cumming and the semen's filling Harry’s mouth and there's nothing he can do but swallow the distinctly odd tasting liquid until it's all gone.

When Louis’ finished, Harry pulls away and can barely drag himself up beside Louis, he’s so tired all of a sudden. After all it is two in the morning!

"Night Curly," his new nickname trips easily off Louis’ tongue, however all Harry can do is hum in response before sleep takes over.

***

The next morning Harry wakes to the sound of the dawn chorus and the sun shining through the thin canvas of the tent. Turning on his side, the sight of Louis makes memories of last night come flooding back to him in a rush, and Harry feels the need to share this beautiful moment with the other boy.

"Wakey, wakey, Lou!" Harry rouses him in a sing-song voice, which causes Louis’ eyes to flutter open - for a moment he looks confused before he focuses on the younger boy and smiles. Casually he stretches an arm around his shoulders. which makes Harry shiver slightly with happiness. Pulling Harry closer to him, Louis then buries his head in his shoulder before eventually replying.

"Morning, Hazza."

The friendly gestures send waves of comfort and reassurance through Harry; since they first started kissing last night he’s had the niggling worry in the back of his head that maybe whatever they had was to be for one night only, or, even worse, a purely sexual relationship. However Louis’ behaviour is quickly eradicating this theory.

A minute or so of comfortable silence passes by while they cuddle together under the blankets which have become tangled together overnight, listening to their fellow campers begin to get up and move around.

"Do you think they woke anyone up last night?" Harry asks drowsily before yawning into Louis’ back in a way that is amazingly cute.

"I hope not!" Louis smirks, huffing out a laugh.

There's quiet again, then,

"What time is it?" Glancing down at the watch still fastened around his wrist, Harry has to roll away a little and prop himself up on his elbow to see it properly.

"Eight o'clock. We should probably get up."

When Harry lies back down he’s facing Louis so that their noses almost touch.

"Harry?"

"Yeah?"

For a moment Harry think he's going to say the three words he’s dying to hear, but then Louis is kissing him and Harry doesn't mind because it's all so perfect. The embrace is much more soft and sweet than all their previous ones, which makes his normally well protected heart melt inside his chest. Pulling away to catch a breath, Harry can't seem to wipe his beaming smile off his face, and Louis’ grinning too.

"Nothing," he murmurs before pecking him on the lips once more and sitting up to begin getting changed. While he's looking away Harry can't help but stare at his muscular back until he turns back to flash him a smile and Harry realises with a groan that he needs to get up.

***

Zayn and Harry meet up on the way to breakfast and at first the dark haired boy doesn't mention anything about the night before, which makes his friend think that maybe no one heard after all.

Stifling a yawn, Harry tries to tune into his inane chatter instead of daydreaming about Louis' eyes; and Zayn winks at him knowingly.

"Late night, eh?" Elbowing him in the side, Harry feels his heart begin to sink as he realises he’s been busted.

"Shut up!" Harry tells him with a slight flush to his cheeks.

"Whatever!" Zayn responds casually while giggling slightly as a thought strikes him. "I just hope there won't be round 2 tonight!"

Just then Harry spots Louis over by the hall, and their eyes link once again: the older boy smiles then licks his tongue over his slightly parted lips seductively. Subconsciously Harry bites his own bottom lip which makes Louis grin again before Zayn waves a hand in front of his face, obscuring his view. Blinking, Harry turn back to his friend with a rather stupid smile.

"Round 2, did you say? I think there might be!"

With a laugh Harry walks off towards a winking Louis as Zayn whoops a 'get in there!' beside him and starts giggling too. Something tells him this is going to be the best camp ever.

**Author's Note:**

> On a side note, I actually wrote this while at Guide camp (Girl Scouts in America), but none of this actually happened to me in any context!


End file.
